Playing with Fire
by Devilish-Giggles
Summary: Tampering with fate always has it's consequences. But what happens when fate catches up with the one who's been playing with destiny and get's caught in the middle with a surprise of their own? M: Adult Content! Beat by: Kitty Cullen - 03


Chapter 1: Prologue  
_In Alice's Point of View_.

Ugh, Why do I keep having visions of _them_? Though I change them to Edward and Bella just to make myself feel better about the whole twisted fate thing and so Edward doesn't get suspicious or see I'm faking my visions and so Jasper doesn't act on it.

Why me? Why my best friend and husband? What did I do to deserve this? To have fate step in and change everything I once, still do new, but knowing it won't ever be the same once their fate steps in to motion

You want to know the real reason I befriended Isabella Swan? The real reason I so faked wishing to have another sister? Why I welcomed and accepted her more warmly than Rose ever did? Why? Well I'll tell you damn well why!

I stayed close to her and Edward because I wanted to keep Bella and Jasper at a distance, away from each other and not in close proximity together. I twisted my visions around and showed Edward what I wanted him to see; yes I Alice Whitlock isn't as goody-two-shoes as I make myself out to be.

I have a side to me I keep out of sight; I show people what I want them to see and what they want to hear. I was half hoping that when Edward left Bella, as cruel as this may sound, I hoped he'd stay in his hidey hole and wallow in the sorrow of his thoughts.

I feared when we protected Bella on the chase. When James decided to track Bella and we were staying in hotel rooms, I saw various vision of them then…

I know Jasper's conflicted and confused about his feelings towards Bella and doesn't want to betray me; Bella's the same, she's confused about her feelings towards both Jasper and Edward but with the whole James scenario the pull towards Jasper being in close proximity for long periods has grown stronger for them both.

I myself don't know what's going to happen, I don't want to know what's going to happen. For so long now I've gotten so used to visualizing the visions I have of Bella and Jasper as Edward and Bella that it just comes natural now and I don't see anything of Jasper and Bella; it's confusing but it puts my own mind at ease.

I know this is all very selfish of me and wrong to do but what can you do when the man you loved, saved and been with for so long suddenly doesn't technically belong to you anymore but only in name? You're going to do everything to keep hold of it.

I'm not all bad, I'm just the jealous wife that's clinging onto her marriage by thin threads and playing with fire in the process. I know it's going to hurt a lot of people and who knows; maybe they are already giving into the pull they feel?

That thought alone made my insides scream and claw and if I were human I swear I probably would have thrown up as we speak just thinking about Bella and Jasper together in more ways than just friendship. I took my anger and hurt out on a dear that walked past bellow the tree I currently sat high up in, away from society, so I could think freely.

Don't think about that Ally_, Jazzy's loyalties are to you, it's you he loves, not her. It's you he's been married to for what feels like eternity. He won't ever be unfaithful; he promised that in our wedding vows we re-took a couple of decades ago_.

With that thought, I smiled and found my next pray a few miles away; a grizzly I tackled to the ground - Emmet would be proud of me. I'll play it in my head for Eddy to see when I arrive home to Forks and feel all smug and proud that I had my first grizzly bear in three decades; I mostly stuck to the smaller animals these last few decades but today I decided to treat myself and have some fun to take my mind off and to stop it from straying to certain thoughts.

Today is Sunday and the evening twilight air is warm with a cool breeze against my cold skin that sparkled in the last of the setting sun. I stood on the tip of the mountain my arms behind me; my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of peace and quiet and the gentle breeze hitting my skin.

I jumped off the mountain, flying through the air doing a perfect flip into a dive and landing perfectly in a clearing bellow the mountain. I love being a Vampire sometimes because you get to do and experience things that a human couldn't.

Feeling refreshed and full, I decided I'm ready to return home before the night really kicks in. Plus we have school; we all reluctantly attend in the morning.

Maybe I'll return home the same time as Eddy, Carlisle and Emmett. They went away for the weekend hunting on Friday evening overseas. Jasper chose to stay because Peter his oldest friend and Charlotte, Peters mate were in the area and he hasn't seen them in a while. _I hope he stayed because he wanted to see them and not because he wanted to see Bella, or perhaps a bit of both? I don't know! Ugh, I told you to stop thinking things like that Ally_.

Jazzy's loyal to you, he loves you, he's married to you, not her! With that thought, I sped up, jumping from tree to tree like a monkey, running through the forests.

Little did I know... a surprise of my own was waiting for me around the corner.


End file.
